SWEET AND SOUR DAYS
by Kizhuo
Summary: tetsuya berniat mengacangi akashi dihari jadi mereka yang kedua yang malah membuatnya galau tingkat tinggi. #Oneshot untuk menyemarakkan akakuro days.


SWEET AND SOUR DAYS

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Kiki Zaoldyk

Pairing Chara Akashi Seijurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning: Typo, BL, Alur tidak Nyambung, tidak sesuai EYD

Kalau tidak suka boleh tidak membaca

Salam akakuro shipper and happy akakuro days

Tetsuya membuka agenda biru mudanya. Polpen warna senada dengan hiasan gelas vanilla shake di ujungnya di tempelkan di bibir plum berwarna merah cerry itu, sesekali menuliskan beberapa kalimat yang terlihat seperti sebuah daftar list.

Cup, satu ciuman mendarat di pipi empuknya membuat warna merah samar menjalar disana.

"sei kun!" protes tetsuya namun masih menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"kenapa sayang?" Akashi mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan sang kekasih. Tak peduli dengan reaksi kekasihnya yang dihafal sedang melayangkan protes meski tetap menampilkan wajah datar andalannya. Tetsuya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"mau di bibir?" Goda Akashi yang dihadiahi cubitan mesra di lengan kekar sang kekasih. Sstt Akashi meringis kesakitan.

"ini tempat umum sei kun" tetsuya kembali sibuk dengan agenda biru mudanya.

"kalau di kamarku mau?" Akashi tersenyum tampan.

"mesum!" balas tetsuya kesal, kekasihnya ini sungguh tak tahu malu.

"mesum-mesum begini suka kan, buktinya tetsuya selalu mendesah kenikmatan saat aku menyo…., aww sakit" cubitan sayang kembali dilayangkan.

Sungguh tetsuya kesal dengan mulut kekasihnya yang tidak punya rem sedikitpun apalagi saat menggombal dan membawa-bawa urusan ehmm ranjang mereka. Untung suasana kantin tempat berlangsungnnya aksi goda menggoda itu sedang dalam keadaan tidak terlalu ramai.

Ujung pulpen kembali bercumbu dengan bibir cerry, sesekali mengerucut lucu, mengabaikan atensi merah yang memandang dengan tatapan lapar, oh rupanya si unyu biru muda tak sadar dengan tingkah mengundang yang membuat singa lapar di depan ingin menerkam.

"tetsuya berhenti memasang tampang seperti itu, kalau tidak mau kuserang". Yang diajak bicara tak peduli, malah sesekali menggores beberapa kalimat menambah jumlah list yang entah apa isinya.

"tetsuya sedang menulis apa sih? Boleh kulihat?" si biru muda repleks menutup agenda biru mudanya" Akashi kesal, bukan karena tidak diperbolehkan melihat, namun karena benda mati itu membuat tetsuya mengabaikannya. Akashi sudah berencana akan mencabik-cabik buku itu dengan gunting kesayangannya lalu membakaranya sampai tak tersisa sedikitpun. buku sampul biru muda hendak direbut namun berhasil diselamatkan si pemilik.

"berikan buku itu" pinta Akashi.

"Tidak" jawab tetsuya datar. Sebenarnya sih dia sedikit gugup takut jika sang kekasih berhasil merebut agenda biru kesayangannya dan membaca apa yang tertulis disana.

"tidak, tidak boleh" ucap tetsuya dalam hati dan langsung menyembunyikan benda biru muda itu di dalam tas selempangnya.

"oh, tetsuya lebih suka hukumanku ya" Akashi menyeringai. Mendengar kata hukuman, tetsuya meneguk ludah. Jika sudah menyangkut hukuman Akashi tak kenal tempat maka dengan langkah cepat si biru muda menyelematkan dirinya. Akashi tak mengejar namun menyeringai makin lebar.

"aku akan sabar menunggu puncaknya sayang".

Tetsuya melihat daftar list teratas yang sudah ia buat. Mengabaikan Akashi seijurou seharian. "hmm sepertinya tidak sulit" bibir tipis tersenyum optimis. Saku celana dirogoh, tangan mulus mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang warna biru muda.

"sayang sekali, aku hanya bisa bebas dari si merah mesum itu hanya 12 jam" tetsuya terkikik sendiri membayangkan bagaimana Akashi akan uring-uringan tanpa dirinya.

Tetsuya memulai misinya dengan mematikan ponsel biru muda kesayangan. Dia berniat membolos hari ini demi meyiapkan kejutan hari jadinya dengan keksih merah mesum tercintanya. Namun, karena kuroko tetsuya itu anak baik dan tidak ingin menodai surat berkelakuan baik yang susah-susah ia buat, niat membolos pun dibatalkan.

"kurokocchhi" suara melengking terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"pelankan suaramu bodoh" protes lelaki berkulit gelap yang merasa gendang telinganya terasa pecah mendengar suara si kuning hyper aktif yang tengah melambai-lambai pada si biru muda. Tidak peduli dengan protes lelaki disampingnya si kuning malah berlari menuju kurokocchinya yang imut, meninggalkan aomine yang mengoceh sendiri.

"cih dikacangin" decih aomine sambil menyusul anak ayam berisiknya.

"kurokocchii, aku kangen banget ssu" pelukan maut membelit si biru muda, wajah boleh datar namun jika ekspresi itu dilihat baik-baik, nyawanya sudah hampir keluar.

"lepaskan tetsu, kuning berisik" kepala kuning dipukul cukup keras.

"ittai, aominiecchii hidoissu" air mata imajiner mengalir deras di wajah tampan kise.

"aku kan kangen banget sama kurokocchi" pelukan enggan dilepas meski sudah sedikit melonggar.

"hah padahal baru tidak ketemu bebrapa jam saja, dasar lebay" dengus aomine. Bukan cemburu, si tan lebih kasihan pada teman biru mudanya yang selalu hampir meregang nyawa setiap bertemu dengan si kuning.

bukannya melepas, kise malah asyik menggesek-gesekkan pipinya ke pipi gembil empuk milik tetsuya. Aomine hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"awas ada gunting Akashi" kise spontan berbalik, matanya terpejam, tubuh jangkung sedikit membungkuk dan kedua telapak tangan menempel seperti orang semedi, pas sudah model tampan itu mirip pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"ampun akashichhi" lapalnya berkali-kali. Aomine tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kekasihnya yang ketakutan, Tetsuya menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

Tak ada gunting berterbangan seperti biasa Kise pun membuka matanya perlahan, kepala kuningnya celingak celinguk berusaha mencari atensi merah yang dijuluki raja iblis namun yang didapat kekasihnya yang tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Merasa dikerjai, kise membuang muka, wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna kombinasi antara malu dan kesal.

"huh, aku benci aominiecchi". Kise melangkah pergi, meninggalkan sang kekasih yang masih sibuk tertawa.

"hoi, anak ayam kuning tunggu aku" teriak aomine sambil berlari kecil meyusul kekasihnya yang tengah ngamnbek. Kepala biru tua menengok ke arah tetsuya sambil melambaikan tangan berpisah. Tetsuya hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah dou kuning-navy itu.

"kise kun saja bisa rindu setengah mati tidak bertemu denganku, bagaimana dengamu ya sei kun" bibir tipis itu melengkung, rasanya puas sekali hanya dengan membayangkan tingkah out of character sang kekasih seperti door prize yang hanya dinikmati kuroko tetsuya seorang.

Tetsuya berguling-guling tak karuan, guling kanan guling kiri. Sesekali memandang layar datar ponselnya yang hanya menampilkan wallpaper photonya dan sang kekasih. Tidak ada notif apapun. Ponsel biru muda dicampakkan, badannya kembali berguling kanan kiri, bangun tidur, bangun, tidur lagi, bangun lagi tidur lagi begitu setersunya. Surai biru diacak frustasi. Ponsel biru diambil lagi

"ah belum ada notif juga" wajah datar itu kini terlihat jelas frustasinya, wajah itu kusut, acak-acakan intinya tetsuya sedang galau tingkat tinggi.

Tubuh mungil kembali berbaring, kaki dan tangan dibuka lebar lebar mirip seperti mangsa yang terjerat sarang laba-laba. Nafas dihembuskan perlahan, pikiran berusaha dijernihkan. Ponsel yang dicampakkan kembali diraih, entah sudah keberapa kalinya adegan yang sama terulang. Jemari lenting menggulir layar datar itu pelan meneytel volume suara yang diatur ke angka paling tinggi kemudian diletakkan di bawah bantal.

Tetsuya bangun dari berbaring galaunya, dia butuh pelarian agar tak terjerumus kegalauan yang lebih dalam. satu box cake vanilla dikeluarkan dari lemari es.

Pantat sexy dihempaskan di atas sofa empuk, tangan jenjang meraih remote TV, mata difokuskan pada tayangan yang sama sekali tak berhasil menarik minatnya. Satu suapan besar cake vanilla menyapa bibir mungil cerrynya, tak muat sampai sampai cake meluber ke sudut bibir yang kalau Akashi lihat sungguh menggoda.

Kepala biru sesekali menengok ke arah tempat tidurnya, tepatnya ke arah dimana dia menyembunyikan ponsel biru muda kesayanga, berharap ada satu saja suara. Padahal biasanya ponsel itu dibiarkan silent gara-gara terlalu banyak notif yang masuk dan menurutnya sangat menganggu tapi lihatlah dia sekarang yang begitu rindu suara itu muncul dari ponselnya.

"seikun baka" ucapnya berkali-kali mencoba meluapkan kekesalan. Harusnya kan dia yang mengacangi, eh malah ini dia yang dikacangi dan berahirlah tetsuya dalam kegalauan yang membuatnya sukses uring-uringan tak terkendali. Sungguh bukan tetsuya sekali.

"kasunda mirai wo kirisaku you ni terasu hikari musuu no kanousei wo motome.. gotta open my eyes…" suara nada dering terdengar samar namun ditangkap cepat oleh telinga tetsuya yang kepekaannya entah kenapa meningkat.

Raut senang terlihat di wajah datar itu sampai layar datar menampilkan nama yang bukan diharapkan mengerjap-ngerjap. Enggan rasanya mengangkat namun tetsuya masih punya perasaan untuk tidak mengabaikan.

"moshi-moshi kise kun" nada datar itu terdengar tak bersemangat.

"moshi-moshi kurokocchi" terdengar sapaan balik dari seberang sana.

"kurokocchi sedang apa ssu?"

"hanya menonton tv"

"menonton apa ssu? Kok kedengarannya tidak bersemangat gitu ssu" sumpah tetsuya benar-benar malas berbicara dengan siapapu juga sekarang.

"aku tidak tahu acara apa" si biru muda ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraan namun rasanya tidak sopan jika memutus ponsel duluan.

"masak tidak tahu ssu, eh apa kurokocchi tahu kalau Akashicchi pulang ke Kyoto?"

"tidak"

jawab tetsuya pendek namun jelas dia penasaran dengan kelanjutan dari pembicaraan ini.

"katanya ada urusan keluarga gitu ssu"

"urusan keluarga apa?" tetsuya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"kalau tidak salah lamaran apa gitu, aku juga tidak terlalu jelas. Soalnya Cuma dapat nguping dari pembicaraan aominiecchi dan akashicci tadi di telepon ssu"

hening, tiba-tiba tak ada suara diseberang sana membuat kise sedikit khawatir.

"kurokocchi halo, kurokocchi masih disana? Halo halo" tak ada jawaban, tubuh mungil tetsuya melemas. Aliran bening entah kapan sudah meluncur deras dari sudut matanya, sukses membasahi pipi mulus itu.

Sementara diseberang sana duo kuning navy tengah berdebat. "kau sudah melakukannya?" Tanya aomine.

"iya ssu, tapi kok rasanya aku gak tega". Kise terlihat sedih.

"daripada kita kehilangan nyawa" aomine mencoba mencari pembenaran.

"iya juga sih ssu".

Tetsuya duduk di sofa sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Dagu bertumpu pada kedu lutut yang terlihat menempel satu sama lain. Pikirannya sudah kemana-mana setelah mendengar ucapan kise di telepon beberapa waktu lalu. "urusan keluarga, lamaran" berbagai kesimpulan yang menjurus pada berakhirnya hubungan cintanya dengan sang kekasih berseliweran di kepalanya.

"harusnya kau memberitahuku" mata itu terlihat sendu

"bakashi jahat" tetsuya meraung-raung

"kalau kau mengatakan baik-baik untuk putus mungkin aku bisa mengerti" kali ini bibir cerry itu tersenyum namun aliran hangat terus mengalir dari sudut matanya. Finish sudah tetsuya benar-benar berada pada kegalauan yang dalam.

Posisinya terus berubah-ubah, kadang duduk sambil memeluk kaki, tiduran meringkuk di sofa seperti gelandangan. Menopang dagu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tidur dengan posisi kepala di bawah kaki di atas. Jelas menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Tetsuya yang sibuk dengan kegalauannya tidak menyadari jika ada yang menonton tingkah absurdnya sedari tadi.

"Tetsuya sedang apa?" suara baritone menyapa dari belakang. Dengan sigap tetsuya memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan mengusap sisa-sisa air matanya yang masih saja terus mengalir. "harus kuat harus kuat" lapalnya dalam hati.

"sudah jam satu lho, tetsuya tidak ngantuk?" kepala biru menggeleng. Akashi melepas jas hitamnya lalu disampirkan ke sandaran sofa.

"tetsuya menangis?" kepala biru menggeleng, wajah cantiknya dipalingkan, sungguh dia tidak ingin Akashi melihat keadaannya sekarang ini. Hetercome memandang layar di depannya, sesekali melirik tubuh ringkih berbalut kaos putih bercorak biru muda yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"sudah ku bilang kan jangan menonton drama seperti ini, bikin tetsuya jadi melankolis kan". Remote diraih hendak dimatikan. Tetsuya menggigit bibirnya, rasanya ia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua perasaannya saat ini dan tubuh yang lebih kecil itu pun tiba-tiba melemparkan dirinya ke tubuh Akashi, membenamkan wajah itu di dada bidang sang kekasih, tangan jenjangnya memeluk erat pinggang Akashi seolah kalau dilepas Akashi akan menghilang.

Akashi sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang tumben-tumben memeluknya duluan dan seerat ini pula. "seikun hikhiks" ada isakan terselip disana.

"harusnya kau memberitahuku semuanya, aku mungkin akan mengerti" Akashi masih mendengarkan. Lengan kekar itu merengkuh tetsuya erat, membalas pelukan kekasih biru mudanya.

"aku akan mengerti dan.." kalimat itu terputus disertai dengan gelengan kepala yang membuat surai biru muda itu bergerak-gerak. "tidak! Aku tidak akan mengerti, seikun tidak boleh meninggalkanku" tetsuya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, berusaha menyalurkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

Akashi tersenyum, ada rasa hangat ia rasakan dalam hatinya. Pelukan dilepas, sepasang telapak tangan menangkup pipi gembil tetsuya yang sudah basah kuyup. Kening ditempelkan

"siapa juga yang akan meninggalkan pacar seperti tetsuya". Tetsuya semakin sesegukan.

"kau akan meningalkanku, kau pulang ke Kyoto karena acara keluarga, dan itu lamaran kan?" tetsuya berusaha menahan isaknya. Akashi mengangguk membenarkan, keningnya masih menempel dengan kening tetsuya. Rasanya dunia tetsuya hancur, benarkan lamaran katanya dalam hati. Jelas sekali si biru muda tengah kecewa dan patah hati.

"lamaran untukmu sayang" ucap Akashi tiba-tiba lalu mencuri satu ciuman di bibir cerry itu. Tetsuya tertegun dia masih mencoba mencerna kalimat yang barusan ia dengar. Hingga bibir itu kembali dicium disertai dengan gigitan ringan di bibir bawahnya yang akhirnya menyadar tetsuya dari proses loadingnya.

"jadi…" bibir itu kembali dilumat seolah tidak diizinkan untuk bicara.

"iya sayang, lamaran untukmu ini hadiah dariku dihari jadi kita yang ke 2" kali ini Akashi tidak lagi menahan diri, bibir cerry tetsuya langsung dilahap tanpa ampun, ciuman panas pun tak bisa dihindarkan. Tak ada lagi interupsi dari tetsuya, yang terdengar hanya desahan dan erangan disela-sela ciuman penuh gairah keduanya.

End

Hanya ingin menyemarakkan moment akakuro days

Dan inilah hasilnya, terkesan dipaksakan. Maaf jika tidak memuaskan

OMAKE

"jahat sekali sampai mengerjaiku seperti ini" tetsuya masuk dalam mode ngambek yang sukses membuat Akashi bangun lagi namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan.

"bukannya tetsuya ya yang mau mengacangiku" hidung mancung ditarik penuh sayang.

"ittai sei kun" tetsuya menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang sudah memerah gara-gara ulah sang kekasih.

"bukankah ini setimpal" tubuh telanjang yang hanya ditutupi selimut sebatas pinggang itu ditarik makin mendekat hingga menempel di dada bidangnya.

"ini hukuman karena tetsuya mengabaikanku dan lebih fokus pada buku biru mudamu itu" dagu ditarik hingga posisi kepala tetsuya mendongak dan satu ciuman dilayangkan, tidak panjang memang namun cukup membuat tetsuya mengerang.

"hukuman kedua karena membiarkan ryota memelukmu" bibir cerry kembali diraup, kali ini lebih panjang.

"hukuman terakhir, karena tetsuya mau mengabaikanku seharain" kali ini disertai lumatan dan enggan untuk dilepas hingga tetsuya menggoder dada bidang itu minta dilepaskan. "tunggu dulu" tetsuya terlihat ngosh ngosh an berusaha mengatur nafas, Akashi yang melihat kekasihnya hanya terkikik geli.

"bukankah tadi seikun sudah menghukumku, kalau begini aku bisa rugi banyak" protes tetsuya yang membuatnya berakhir mendapatkan hukuman-hukuman selanjutnya dan sudah dipastikan dia mungkin tidak akan bisa berjalan paling lambat 3 hari. Mungkin.


End file.
